¿Oro?
by TheSoul986
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin x Inuyasha. Kenshin se vera envuelto en un serio problema gracias a Kaoru, junto a Sano y Yahiko deberan ayudar a el ser peliblanco a derrotar todos los monstruos que se supone deberian estar en el Sengoku. Kagome esta asustada ya que cree estar en la era Tokugawa de la que tanto habia oido. Todos se desconocen pero, ¿se lograran unir por una buena causa? CAP 2 UP!
1. La pintura de la era Sengoku

- ¡Observa esto Kenshin!

El famoso pelirrojo vagabundo volteo su rostro al llamado de la chica.

- Vengan ustedes dos también, ¡miren lo que encontré!

Yahiko y Sanosuke voltearon el rostro y se acercaron rápidamente hacia Kaoru, Kenshin les siguió el paso. Todos pusieron sus curiosas miradas en la de los ojos zafiros. Ella parecía muy contenta.

- Mi bisabuelo que vivió en la era Sengoku dibujo esto, aun no sé qué hay dentro pero seguro a de costar una fortuna

Kenshin con una mala disimulación acerco su cuerpo un poco para admirar el viejo pergamino en las delicadas manos de Kaoru. Yahiko por su parte protesto.

- ¡Bah! Qué tontería, seguro que la tinta esta corrida y ya no servirá… Desde el Sengoku-jidai han pasado como 300 años, ¿acaso esperas que se haiga salvado?

- Concuerdo con el enano

- ¡A quien le dices enano, Sanosuke!

- Hablas tonterías, Yahiko, ¡Mi bisabuelo era un gran pintor y es seguro que este dibujo se salvó! ¿No es así, Kenshin?

Kenshin se vio en un severo aprieto, todas las miradas estaban en él, esperando su opinión al respecto, solo que tenía dos opciones, Kaoru y sus sueños o el realismo de la verdad de Yahiko. Y él era buen defensor de la verdad aunque… algunas veces había mentido para salvar a alguien (o así mismo) pero esto ameritaba un…

- No lo sé, habría que comprobar…

Y como última palabra en la conversación, Kaoru desanudo las cuerdas alrededor del pergamino y lo estiro… Todos contuvieron la respiración. Que rayos?

-¿Que rayos es eso? – el primero en hablar fue Sanosuke

- ¿Es alguna especie de retrato fantástico?

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Kenshin – ¡Miren con atención al centro! ¡Y las esquinas!

Todos pusieron ojos críticos y efectivamente ahí estaba, entre todo el pergamino había monstruos de todo tipo, con un ojo, ogros y seres fantásticos incluso uno que otro duende. Pero en el centro se dibujaba algo espectacular, contra todos esos monstruos dos figuras trataban de derrotarlos. Un joven de larga cabellera y ojos fieros, utilizaba una espada pero no era la común espada que fue la sorpresa para todos ellos, Kaoru y Kenshin no podían dejar de mirar la espada, era enorme! En vez de ser delgada parecía ser del mismo grosor del zanbato de Sanosuke pero tenían muy claro que era una espada por el mango y su forma curvada. El joven vestía un haori y un hamaka del mismo color, pero no se lo podía identificar ya que todo estaba a blanco y negro. Sus facciones eran toscas y Kaoru tuvo la impetuosa curiosidad de saber de qué color eran sus ojos.

Por otro lado su acompañante quien le daba la espalda y atacaba detrás a los monstruos era una chica de cabello pelinegro, azabache tal cual la tinta era. Simplemente hermosa y letal. Su arma estaba firmemente en sus manos, un arco y flechas, la flecha parecía tener resplandor propio. Sus vestimentas era algo fuera de lo común, una falda muy corta, un kimono muy extraño, y unas sandalias cerradas con unas medias largas hasta debajo de la rodilla.

En una de las esquinas se divisaba un monstruo de lo más extraño, un gato, del tamaño de un tigre dientes de sable, incluso más grande con los mismo colmillos y atacaba a otro ser de un ojo, iba montada por una mujer de coleta alta como la de Kaoru, solo que su cabello tenía un flequillo parejo, vestía ropas negras pegadas al cuerpo y resaltaban su figura femenina, traía un boomerang en su espalda y una mirada asesina.

En la esquina inferior, lado contrario de la chica montada en el gato-tigre. Un muchacho sosteniendo un báculo golpeaba a todos los seres fantásticos que se le venían encima, su mano opuesta a la que dirigía el báculo, tenía un rosario apretado con fuerza. Su cabello era azabache y sus ojos se mostraban concentrados y relajados. Tenía una pequeña coleta que no pasaba de su hombro y vestía como un monje de la época. Parecía el traje una toga, bastante amplia y llevaba puestas unas sandalias.

En uno de los hombros del joven que asocio Kenshin con un monje de la era Sengoku, estaba otra criatura de semblante preocupado, un niño, no parecía ser de la edad de Yahiko, ni mucho menos de Ayame. Parecía ser de la edad de Suzume pero más pequeño. Sus pies no eran humanos parecían de zorro. Tenía una coleta como la de Kenshin, y vestía piel de un animal encima de un haori con estampado de hojas blancas. Y un hakama muy pequeño.

En sí, la pintura se veía real, como si los personajes fueran a salir de ellos en cualquier momento, cuando a Kaoru se le prendió el foquito.

- ¡Recuerdo esta pintura! ¡Mi bisabuelo le conto la historia de esta pintura a mi abuelo, y mi abuelo a mi papa! ¡Y por consiguiente el me la conto! La recuerdo…

Todos la miraron expectantes.

- Mi bisabuelo vivía en una aldea que era atacada por monstruos, más específicamente era atacada por un gran monstruo mono…

- ¿Mono? – Replico Yahiko – ¿Existían monstruos monos? ¡¿ Pero qué tontería hablas?!

- ¡Cállate y déjame continuar! – Grito con furia la peli azul – Veras, mi bisabuelo era uno de los de la aldea cuando dice que de pronto ¡un sujeto de cabellos blancos y orejas de perro apareció! ¡Era la gran deidad canina!

- ¿Gran deidad canina? – Kenshin, Sano y Yahiko observaron con curiosidad como Kaoru levantaba los brazos para hacer un efecto más dramático.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Es el! – y señalo al joven de la gran espada.

- Es verdad… Tiene orejas de perro… - susurro Kenshin.

- Cuando la gran deidad paso por la aldea con los cultivos destruidos, no paso ni medio segundo que corrieron a él y lo alabaron diciendo "Oh! Dios bestia" y arrodillándose todos le pidieron que exorcizara a ese monstruo mono, tengo entendido de que la gran deidad después de cumplir su objetivo se marchó de la aldea junto a otras personas… Sus compañeros supongo.

- Seguro son ellos – recalco Sanosuke levantando un dedo en un signo de "súper inteligente" para después señalar a los otros seres que parecían ser humanos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Yahiko mientras miraba atentamente una de las esquinas de la hoja. Parecía un pequeño papelito sobrepuesto en una de las esquinas del dibujo, Kaoru renegó.

- ¿Que rayos? ¡Así no se podrá vender! – y de un tirón saco el papelito dejando descubierto un signo, parecía una luna menguante color azul y junto a ella… ¿un hueso?

- Una luna menguante y un… ¿es eso un hueso?

- Al parecer si… Uno de esos huesos que los perros muerden… De la pierna de pollo

De pronto el signo empezó a brillar y ellos emitieron un grito… Los personajes de todo el dibujo cobraban tamaño poco a poco y de un disparo se dispersaban por todo Tokio, monstruos de todo tipo escapaban con extrema rapidez de la casa de Kaoru e iban a parar por las calles. Cuando el resplandor cegador se diluyo…

Cinco figuras empezaron a relucir, eran los mismos personajes del dibujo pero en tamaño real y podían moverse, ¿qué clase de brujería era esa? Kaoru dejo caer el pergamino, que a simple vista se notaba vacío excepto por el signo de la luna y el hueso.

Los tres varones no cabían en su asombro y sus quijadas llegaban hasta el suelo, sino fuera que Kenshin reacciono una mosca hubiera entrado por su garganta y le hubiera provocado un ataque de tos.

- ¿Que esto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Eh! ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

- Si… No te preocupas Inuyasha… Monje Miroku, Sango ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Shippo salió desde el hombro de Miroku con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Intactos! – grito Shippo a su madre adoptiva.

Kagome respiro con tranquilidad, lo importante ahora era saber dónde estaban… Parecía su propia época pero un poco más atrás ya que las casas estaban hechas de madera y los grandes edificios igual… Parecía que recién descubrían las nuevas formas de construcción. Era una época más avanzada que la del Sengoku pero más atrasada que la de ella.

Volteo la mirada y lo primero en su camino fue Kenshin que la miraba con expresión atolondrada. Bajo su mirada, recorriéndolo y ver "eso" la espanto. Recordaba perfectamente la época ahora gracias a Kenshin, tuvo un examen sobre eso la semana pasada. La espada de Kenshin lo delato.

- No puede ser…

- Que pasa Kagome?

- Estamos en la era Tokugawa!

CONTINUARA…

Fue una idea que vino a mi cuando leia el manga de rurouni kenshin, mencionaba nuestro héroe Kenshin a un tal "Kenshin Ioasdaf" - no recuerdo el apellido pero la cosa es q se llamaba kenshin, decidi averiguar… y encontré que ese tal kenshin era un daimyo de la era sengoku. Despues de la era sengoku viene la era "akushi-momoya" - creo q asi era. Y después la era tokugawa y después la revolución meiji en la q viven Kaoru yahiko sano y kenshin actualmente en el anime y manga. Hice que Kagome asociara la era tokugawa con las espadas ya que ahi existía el feudalismo y los samuráis abundaban, en cambio se supone q la era meiji era tranquila, llena de igualdad. Por ellos kagome piensa q es la era tokugawa por la espada de kenshin cuando en realidad es la restauración meiji…. ¡! Ya-nee! Díganme si les gusto y quieren continuación, vere q hago xD


	2. ¡Que olor mas apestoso!

- ¿La que…?

Inuyasha miro como Kagome casi caía al suelo del susto. Se mostraba aterrorizada y el no cabía en su asombro…

Sango recordó que era lo que hacían antes de llegar a esa zona desconocida, ellos buscaban como era costumbre los fragmentos de la perla, era el momento de descanso y todos se habían dispersado para buscar comida, leña y agua. Recordó que ella estaba sola buscando agua ya que Kagome y Shippo había ido con Inuyasha a pescar más al fondo de la orilla del rio, estaban bastante lejos uno del otro.

Una luz muy rara comenzó a hacer brillar sus sandalias para seguir en sus pantorrillas mientras la alzaba en el aire, escucho un grito de chica y reconoció que era el de Kagome. La preocupación cambio su semblante, pataleo y golpeo el aire. No había efecto alguno. La luz estaba en su mentón y todo se acababa, la luz absorbió su cabello castaño y sus cejas se fruncieron mostrando molestia. Lo último en tragarse la luz fue su ojo derecho que no se cerró en ningún momento, no pestañeo y lo mantuvo vigilante. Se sintió hecha un ovillo y haber sido alzada muy alto…

Cuando la luz desapareció estaba junto a Miroku apoyados en Kirara transformada en tigre. Kagome junto a Inuyasha y Shippo escondido en el hombro de Miroku. Todo era tan extraño… Y que era eso de la era… ¿Tademawa? Que había dicho Kagome.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kagome? – Replico Sango al despertar del shock - ¿Qué eso de Tademawa?

- Es Tokugawa, Sango… Es la era del feudalismo y los samuráis ¡Esta época es una constante guerra!

- En nuestra época también hay guerras, en realidad son muchas… - dijo pensativo el moje de la mano maldita.

- ¡Si! Pero… - emitió un grito frustrado – ¡Mi profesor de historia me ha traumado!

- En realidad señorita…

Todas las miradas fueron puestas en el joven pelirrojo de la espada. Kaoru miro con terror a Kenshin… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esas personas eran seres muy raros y quién sabe si eran demonios o espíritus malos que querían destruirlos.

Sanosuke guio su rostro hacia el espadachín y con una entrecerrada de ojos, suspiro… Kenshin nunca cambiaría su forma de actuar, no importa que, él era demasiado educado.

- Esta no es la era Tokugawa, esa era acabo hace diez años, estamos en la Restauración Meiji

- ¿La Restauración Meiji? Pero… - Kagome recordó que el profesor había explicado en clase que en la restauración estaban prohibidas las espadas - ¿Por qué, entonces, llevas una espada?

Kenshin sonrió cálidamente y tanto como Sango y su mejor amiga Kagome se sonrojaron, provocando en Kaoru unos terribles celos. Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Mire con atención – Kenshin desenvaino la espada y se la mostro en todo su esplendor.

Kagome, Inuyasha y todos los demás contuvieron la respiración ¡Tenia el filo invertido!

- ¿Una sakabatou? –pregunto realmente impresionado Miroku, muy pocas veces había visto esa espada en su propia época… Y todas esas personas eran realmente nobles. De pronto el joven empezó a caerle bien.

- Si… Esta espada como podrás ver no sirve para matar y… - Kenshin dirigió su mirada a cada uno y se detuvo en Sango, ¿Pero qué…? En su cintura estaba una espada… ¿Acaso sabia manejarla?

Su mirada no fue exactamente disimulada, más bien lo contrario… Le veía la cintura muy fijamente, no había duda alguna, la chica era una espadachín o al menos eso parecía.

Miroku dirigió su mirada hacia donde Kenshin observaba y los celos se apoderaron de él… Con paso rápido y el báculo en alto propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pelirroja del espadachín causándole un gran chichón.

- ¡Kenshin! – grito Kaoru al ver caer a su amado sangrándole la cabeza y los ojos en espiral.

- Ororororororo…

Y Kenshin cayó a los brazos de Kaoru como un saco de papas y saliendo espuma de su boca.

- Kenshin… ¿No estas exagerando un poco? – Yahiko observo sin sorpresa al pelirrojo, okay con la sangre pero la espuma… ¿en serio?

- ¡Excelencia! ¿Porque hizo eso?

- Nah… Ni le di tan fuerte – fue la pequeña explicación que dio en su defensa el monje.

Kagome se acercó a la preocupada y llorosa Kaoru que sostenía al de la cicatriz. Con lentitud se fue acercando hasta llegar a su lado y agachándose a la altura de la peli azul se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de cautela.

- ¿Esta bien?

Con su típica mirada de llanto y enormes ojos miro a Kagome que se sintió una terrible persona al ver su mirada desolada.

Kenshin de pronto despertó y se limpió con la manga de su haori los rastros de espuma en su boca y con una sonrisa tranquilizo a Kaoru y a Kagome. Kaoru suspiro más calmada y Kagome sonrió un poco sonrojada…

Inuyasha no pasó desapercibido eso.

Kaoru ayudo a Kenshin a levantarse y cuando estuvieron de pie vino la inevitable pregunta.

- ¿Podría preguntarles, quiénes son?

Todos los integrantes del grupo del hanyou escucharon y decidieron presentarse… Tanto sus nombres y sus respectivos poderes.

- Mi nombre es Miroku y soy un monje muy respetado

- Aja… Un monje desconocido querrás decir. ¡Yo soy Shippo y soy un kitsune!

- Soy una exterminadora de monstruos, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sango

- Yo soy Kagome y él es Inuyasha…

- ¡Feh! Y ahora díganos, ¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

Kenshin miro a sus amigos y cuando todos asintieron lo entendió. El primero en comenzar fue Sanosuke.

- Yo soy el gran Sanosuke Sagara, estuve en el Sekihoutai junto al comandante Sagara y estoy orgulloso de ello

- Yo soy Yahiko Miojin, descendiente de una gran familia de samurái y primer estudiante del Dojo Kamiya Kashin Ryu

- Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya, ayudante del Dojo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, y también del Dojo del señor Maekawa

- Y yo soy Kenshin Himura, solo soy un espadachín vagabundo…

- Que modesto… - sus amigos entrecerraron los ojos mientras Kenshin pronunciaba su típico "¿oro?"

Inuyasha olio el ambiente y no pudo evitar taparse la nariz y dar arcadas. Kagome al darse cuenta de la cara verde de Inuyasha casi pega un grito y con rapidez se agacho a su lado mientras sobaba su espalda.

Shippo también olisqueo el ambiente y luego su rostro se puso verde, cayo del hombro de Miroku hacia atrás pronunciando un "Ay… Caray… Ya me maree…"

Kirara se encorvo y junto a Inuyasha y Shippo se puso verde y se desmayó.

Miroku y Sango fueron corriendo junto a sus amigos mientras que Kaoru y Kenshin en un acto de inocencia y confusión arquearon la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Sanosuke rasco su propia cabeza. Y Yahiko… Bueno Yahiko había entrado a la casa ignorando olímpicamente a los seres frente al dojo.

Entro dentro y en la sala del te había unos cuantos onigiris. Sonrió y se acercó a tomar uno, guio su mano con el onigiri hacia su boca, no paso ni un segundo cuando el olor llego a sus fosas nasales, se puso inevitablemente verde y corrió al baño soltando el onigiri. Vomito como si no hubiera un mañana y con una mirada asesina grito…

- ¡KAORU MALDITA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Obviamente todos los presentes incluso los de cara verde se asombraron pero retomaron su posición anterior mientras Kaoru cerraba los ojos impotentes por el grito y después los abría asustada… Ya sabía porque Yahiko había gritado… En definitiva eran los onigiris.

Inuyasha se levantó casi muriendo y apunto la salita de té, más específicamente a los onigiris. Y volteando los ojos hacia atrás se desmayó en el suelo…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome se sentía morir. Sanosuke se acercó a los onigiris y oliéndolos puso tremenda cara de asco, con una mano en la boca evito vomitar, trago fuerte y agarro los onigiris con una pinza que saco de quien sabe dónde, saltando el muro se fue corriendo a botarlos por ahí.

Shippo aspiro una gran bocanada de aire al sentir por fin el aire limpio, Kirara e Inuyasha despertaron con renovadas energías. Y todos suspiraron tranquilos.

Sanosuke volvió a los minutos y señalo a Kaoru, todos voltearon a ver a la peli azul, Kagome estaba muy molesta, pensó que había perdido a Inuyasha por unos estúpidos onigiris. Kaoru por su parte se escondió detrás de Kenshin, Kagome cogió su mochila y sacando varias cosas se las lanzo completamente fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡Inuyasha estuvo a punto de morir! ¿Cómo te atreves? – lanzo sus libros de matemáticas y también las enciclopedias, la estufa eléctrica y ollas, sartenes, tenedores y cuchillos. Un libro de historia cayó inevitablemente en la cara de Kenshin y lo hizo poner ojos en espiral.

Inuyasha tomo los brazos de una enojada Kagome mientras esta se retorcía.

- ¡Ya! Kagome, tranquila…

- Pero… pero… tu… ella… ¡Arghh!

- ¡Feh! ¿Crees que soy tan débil? Tranquila mujer, no moriré por unos podridos onigiris.

- Podridos, ¿Qué…?

Ahora todo estaba volteado y una gran sartén cayo en la cara de Inuyasha, con un rápido movimiento se volvió a levantar y reclamo con furia.

- Mujer loca

- Yo no cocino tan horrible ¿verdad Kenshin?

Él se volvió a ver en un aprieto y con rascarse la cabeza cambio de tema.

- Esta bueno el clima ¿no es así?

- ¡Kenshiiiin!

Tuvo que correr, Kaoru lo perseguía muy de cerca, gritaba muy fuerte y el grupo Anti-Naraku sudaron frio, esa mujer tenía un gran aura a su alrededor, podía ser peligrosa si se lo proponía.

Media hora después, Kenshin seguía corriendo con Kaoru detrás mientras el grupo de Inuyasha, Yahiko y Sanosuke conversaban tranquilamente.

- Orororororororo…

- Al parecer Kenshin fue alcanzado – dijo Sanosuke para después llevarse su taza de té a la boca y sorber.

Todos suspiraron… Sintieron pena pero no fue mucho… La conversación y las risas siguieron mientras un espadachín era golpeado brutalmente por una mujer furiosa.

CONTINUARAAAAAA!

Espero q les haiga gustado Janeeee

Nos vemos en el prox capi! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD q por cierto.. será q kenshin descubrirá gracias a Kagome lo q sucederá con la política, la igualdad xp y eso!


End file.
